A Fall Saved Everything
by Alois-Bipolar-Blonde
Summary: (Entry for One in the Same: One Shot Contest) Kaoru is getting a bit irritated by Hikaru finding the need to have him by his side, but ignoring him. Kyoya figures it out, and admits his feelings to the boy his loves. KaoXKyo


Okay! So this is my entry for the Hitachiin One-Shot Comp! Enjoy ;)

* * *

**I watched Hikaru wince, yet again.  
I sighed. I kind of wish Haruhi and Tamaki would stop the Public Displays of Affection.  
Little did I know at the time that Kyoya was watching me.  
Hikaru didn't seem to notice me when I was there, but the second I left...  
My insides twisted uncomfortably.  
Was I feeling lonely? Can you, when you're surrounded by people who 'love you'?  
I tensed up when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked behind myself to see Kyoya looking down at me.  
I glanced away to avoid eye contact. I swear that guy can read minds... If he can, I don't really want to talk to him right now.  
"Kaoru." That's all he had to say before I stood up and walked away.  
I leaned against the wall, furthest from everyone.  
It's not like anyone really noticed me anyway. All the attention was on the new couple, or on Hikaru when he has small anger fits.  
I wish it would go back to how it used to be. When Hikaru and I were that close. We're still best friends, aren't we?  
It was then I realised my heart was feeling hollow.  
I need Hikaru. Right?  
Yes. He'd always been there. The only reason he was having problems with it now was because of his jealousy. I nodded to myself.  
That was why.  
I hoped.  
I heard footsteps getting closer.  
Kyoya again.  
I flinched when he stopped next to me.  
"Kaoru." His voice was firmer this time.  
I didn't want to look at him, but my disobedient eyes thought differently and looked up at him.  
Okay, now I had to say something.  
I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.  
What the hell is wrong with me today?!  
Kyoya looked like he was in thought for a second, before taking my wrist.  
"Come with me." He said, "I want to show you something." And he started dragging me to the door.  
"Where are you going, Kao?" Hikaru asked suddenly, the second I was about to leave.  
See what I mean?  
"Um... Ah..."  
"He's coming with me. You can cope without him for ten minutes, can't you?" Kyoya looked over his shoulder at Hikaru, a slightly daunting glint in his eye.  
Hikaru got up from the couch, "No. Where are you going?"  
Everyone was watching the scene.  
I felt Kyoya's grip on my wrist tighten slightly.  
"It doesn't matter to you." Kyoya said.  
"If it matters to Kaoru, it matters to me." Hikaru almost growled.  
That statement ticked me off. I'm not even entirely sure why.  
Just... We're apparently close, then he completely ignores me until I'm not there for him to ignore any more.  
My eye twitched.  
"You're not the same person." Kyoya said calmly.  
I felt something. In my heart, maybe. I'd told Hikaru that so many times.  
Anger etched itself across Hikaru's face, "Give him back, Kyoya-senpai."  
Then I stood up my full height and tugged my wrist out of Kyoya's hand.  
He looked surprised.  
I took a breath, then took his wrist, "Come on Kyoya-senpai. Are you showing me this or not?"  
Hikaru looked at me with huge eyes, "K-Kaoru..."  
"No Hikaru. You can deal." I looked at him coldly, then dragged Kyoya out with me.  
I heard Tamaki say something, then Hikaru raising his voice a bit.  
"Kaoru, I think you're cutting off my circulation." Kyoya said, moving his wrist slightly.  
I looked down and realised that my knuckles were white, and Kyoya's hand was going purple.  
"Oh. Sorry." I let go.  
Kyoya straightened up, adjusted his glasses, then looked down at me.  
As I looked up at him, a feeling hit me like a train.  
I felt my heart leap, and my face burned.  
"Are you okay?"  
My eyes widened and I looked at the floor, "Yes. I'm fine."  
There was a pause.  
"Are you gonna show me the thing or not?"  
"Yes. Come on." Kyoya started walking down the hall, expecting me to follow, which I did.  
Why am I? I just realised how I feel... Does this always happen? It didn't with Haruhi...  
We reached a set of stairs which I'd never noticed before.  
Kyoya gestured for me to go first.  
I looked at him for a brief moment, then started the climb.  
I could hear him behind me.  
As we climbed further and further up, it got colder and colder.  
There was a blue door at the end.  
Kyoya side-stepped around me and put a key in the lock, then swung it open.  
When the door was open, it revealed a small roof deck.  
A chair rested on one side.  
Flower boxes lined the low stone walls.  
I walked over to the edge and looked down.  
We were at least four stories up. People on the ground looked like ants.  
"How did you find this pla-" I asked while turning around, then trailed off when I saw the close proximity Kyoya was to me.  
He was right behind me.  
I awkwardly moved sideways, so I wouldn't fall off if I happened to move away.  
I took a small breath, "Why did you take me here?"  
"I know you feel lonely when you're with Hikaru. You're not the same person."  
"I know..."  
"You're the more pure twin. The one who feels things other than anger and jealousy."  
"Hey! Don't just run your mouth about my brother!"  
"You're also the one I fell in love with."  
I went bright red, then jumped up. My heel caught on a rock, and I felt myself falling.  
Well isn't this great. I'm falling off the top of a four-story building.  
Then I felt someone taking my hand, falling with me.  
Arms wrapped around me, shielding me.  
I kept my eyes closed, bracing for pain and death.  
It never came though.  
I slowly opened my eyes, realising I felt blood rushing to my head.  
The world rocked unsteadily, the wrong way around.  
I turned my head and saw Kyoya right next to me.  
"Kaoru," He hissed.  
I blinked.  
"KAORU!" A voice cried from directly underneath us.  
I looked down. Hikaru stood there, tears in his eyes.  
We had fallen two stories, and Kyoya had gotten his pant leg stuck on a flagpole.  
Suddenly there was a tearing sound, and Kyoya and I dropped some distance.  
This is how it's going to end, is it? I felt oddly calm for someone who was about to die.  
"Hikaru, we're falling." I called.  
I heard a noise from the window next to us.  
Kyoya turned his head and saw Tamaki.  
"You two, hang on!" He said, then climbed up onto the sill.  
Mori was next to him, also on the sill.  
He quickly directed Tamaki to do something.  
I felt myself growing dizzy when we rocked.  
I squeezed my eyes shut.  
Kyoya's arms around me tightened.  
"I know that we're not the same. That's why he doesn't love you like I do." I whispered.  
I felt Kyoya smile.  
Then strong arms encircled us.  
Next thing I knew, I was being held tightly.  
I opened my eyes and looked up to meet Mori's deep onyx ones.  
He carefully set me down.  
I felt calm.  
Then I was knocked over sideways.  
"KAORU! I'M SO SORRY!" Hikaru cried into my neck, hugging me to death.  
"IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I'M SO SORRY!" I felt the neck of my shirt getting damp.  
"It's okay Hikaru. I forgive you. Just remember that we are different, 'kay?" I whispered.  
He nodded, "Okay."  
I slipped out of his grasp and turned to Kyoya.  
He was watching me with a straight face, but happy eyes.  
Before anyone could say or do anything, I walked over and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Thank you." I whispered in his ear.  
Hikaru shrieked.  
Tamaki went white as a sheet.  
Haruhi looked vaguely amused.  
Mori was smiling a bit and Hunny was grinning.  
Kyoya looked surprised, then bent down slightly and kissed me properly.  
I felt myself melting.  
Yes, me and Hikaru were definitely different.**

* * *

Like it~~?


End file.
